


Birds of a Feather

by star_is_sad



Series: Canon Divergent IronQrow [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Family Fluff, Feelings Realization, M/M, Post-Volume 4 (RWBY), Pre-Volume 5 (RWBY), Qrow Branwen-centric, Relationship Advice, Uncle-Niece Relationship, ruby the optimist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: While Qrow is recovering from being poisoned, Ruby finally gets to talk to her Uncle about some of the things he said while hallucinating.In other words, Qrow finally has to tell his niece about the only serious relationship he's ever had.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, past Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood - Relationship
Series: Canon Divergent IronQrow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993345
Kudos: 35





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a cute little fic with Qrow and Ruby, hope you enjoy!

When Qrow woke up a lot was different.

First things first, he was in an actual bed. While they’d been travelling he’d grown accustomed to sleeping in the outdoors, and for the past few days, on a stretcher. 

The next thing he noticed was the pain from his wound had now begun to subside. That was a pleasant development. 

And finally, as he turned his head to the side, he saw Ruby sat beside his bed. As his sleepy eyes slowly blinked open, he saw the girl smiling down to him. 

“Hey.” He spoke, voice rougher than usual. “Aren't I normally the one saving you?” Qrow said, a small smirk tugging on his lips. He watched as the young girl smiled wider as her uncle spoke coherently for the first time in days. 

“Just returning the favour.” She replied, eyes looking over the other man to see whether he was still hurt. “Are you still in pain? Can I get you anything” She asked softly, wanting to make sure Qrow was recovering.

The older man shook his head before turning it back to his niece. “I’m alright, kiddo.” He replied, slowly sitting himself up in bed with a small wince. “I’m sure with a couple days of rest I’ll be fine.”

The look that Ruby gave him showed that she didn't seem convinced, but she didn't argue. 

“So, we're going to Haven Academy now.” Ruby started, her gaze drifting off for a moment. “Do you think we’ll find answers there?” She asked, seeming unsure about the situation. Qrow was also unsure, but he didn't let that show.

“I think so.” He replied, trying to reassure his niece. “Ozpin trusted Leo, and hopefully he’ll have information for us when we get there that’ll keep us going.” Ruby nodded her head at that, looking away in thought. After a few moments of silence, the young girl spoke once more.

“Uncle Qrow.” She started, getting the man's attention. “Were you and General Ironwood close?” She asked, the question catching Qrow off guard. He tried to keep the surprise off of his face as he answered.

“What’s made you ask that?” He returned, hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. There weren't many people who had known about his and James’ relationship when it was actually a thing. 

There was Oz and Glynda, but they were never ones to gossip. There was Tai, and quite honestly he could see the other man letting it accidentally slip, but if that was the case why wouldn't Ruby have said something sooner?

The girl finally looked back to her uncle and spoke.

“When we were carrying you, when you were out of it, I think you were hallucinating things.” She started. “You were saying things about dad, and then you were saying things about the General- to the General.” She explained. Qrow felt his cheeks redden at that, not remembering what he’d said at all.

“Nothing too bad, I hope?” He asked, Ruby shaking her head in response.

“No, most of it was just mumbles. But you said General Ironwood's name a few times, and some other stuff.” She said, a sigh leaving Qrow’s mouth after. He’d not told the kids any of this before, but Ruby proved every day just how much she’d grown up in such a short period of time. 

“Me and James were close, once.” Qrow confirmed, eyes looking off to the corner of the room. “But things fell apart and we called it off.” He explained, a bitterness lingering in his voice. 

“What happened?” Ruby asked, eyes curious. She’d never heard her uncle talk about any serious relationships he’d had in the past, in fact, before now she’d assumed he hadn't had any. That was only reinforced more by Qrow telling her about his semblance and how it affected the people he cared about. 

“Before I went out on my mission to help Amber, James told me that our relationship was getting in the way. That it was clouding our judgement and we needed to be focused.” He said, gaze distant. “I told him that we couldn't let this war against Salem control our lives. What was the point in living if we never actually lived, but James always did struggle when it came to finding a balance between work and life.” 

Ruby listened to her uncle, watching as a solemn expression came to his face as he spoke. 

“You spoke to him at Beacon, right?” She asked, voice somewhat hopeful. A huff of a laugh left Qrow’s mouth, he wanted nothing more than to have his flask right now.

“Hardly.” He answered. “We argued, said some unsavoury things to one another, then he left to go back to Atlas.” 

“I'm sorry things ended like that.” Ruby said softly, feeling a pang of sadness. Qrow shook his head, finally looking back to her.

“It’s alright, kid. Sometimes that’s just the way life goes.” He said. It’s exactly what Qrow had come to expect now, everything good in his life didn’t last very long, he just hoped Ruby would be the exception. Ever the optimist, Ruby pushed a smile back onto her face and shrugged.

“You never know, maybe we’ll get to Atlas one day. You might be able to talk things out with the General.” She said, her words making Qrow feel somewhat hopeful. “We’re stronger together than we are divided.” 

Qrow smiled as Ruby said that, sometimes her wise words were all he needed. So much of her reminded him of Summer, some days it was uncanny. He nodded gently, looking back to his niece. 

“Yeah, hopefully we will.” He replied, rather liking the idea of getting back onto the same page with James. After a few moments of silence, Ruby spoke once more. 

“I better head back downstairs and help the team with dinner before Nora eats all the ingredients, but I’ll bring something up when it’s done.” She said with a small chuckle, standing from the chair. Qrow just smiled back to her and nodded, feeling nothing but pride for his niece. 

“Thanks.” He said softly. “And thanks for talking to me too.” He added before she left. Ruby beamed at the praise, stopping at the door.

“No problem, Uncle Qrow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! 
> 
> Any comments and feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
